parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
7 Who Will Darby Pick/A Mermaid Accused
Transcript *(Night has fallen, and at Darby's room, in her house, Jon arrives to pick up Darby) *Darby: To infinity and beyond! *Jon: Oh, all this packing makes me hungry. What would you say to dinner at, uh, oh, Dave and Busters? *Darby: Dave and Busters?! Oh, cool! (throws the two females on her desk with Jasmine landing right on top of Ariel) *Jon: Go wash your hands and I'll get Stewie ready. (The minute the door is closed, Ariel comes alive and shoves poor Jasmine off of him) *Darby: Can I bring some toys? *Jonny: You can bring ONE toy... *Ariel: One toy? (glances over her shoulder at Jasmine, who is walking away toward the opposite end of the desk. Ariel picks up a Magic 8 Ball left beside her on the desk. With her back to Jasmine, Ariel quietly shakes the 8 ball) Will Darby pick me? (tips the 8 ball over. The triangular oracle floats up to the surface. Its prediction reads: DON'T COUNT ON IT) Don't count on it?!! Doh-h-h-h! (throws down the 8 ball in disgust. It rolls across the desk and falls behind it with a LOUD THUD. Jasmine suddenly becomes interested in the back of the desk and peers down it. The 8 ball is wedged way down near the bottom. The space is a black chasm, dark and deep, just big enough to fit...a female. Ariel looks across the desk at Jasmine, who is HUMMING TO HERSELF and forages through Darby's pen/pencil tray looking for "tools" to repair his ship with. Right behind Jasmine sits Sally Carrera, who rests on the desktop, pointing in the direction where the 8 ball fell, with the remote laying by its side. Ariel smiles for a beat and then runs in a panic over to Jasmine) Jasmine! Jasmine! Jasmine, oh, thank goodness! We've got trouble! *Jasmine: Trouble?! Where?! Tell me! *Ariel: Down there. Just down there. It's a helpless toy... ...because it's trapped, Jasmine! *Jasmine: Then we've got no time to lose! *Ariel: Okay, let's see if this chain reaction. (makes a chain reaction in the wrong place at first) Hmm... This chain can't be working. I think Branch was not in the right position. I believe Cera was not looking in the right direction. I guess the fan is not in the right place. It looks like the ball was not in the right place. And it looks like the rocket was pointed too high. (makes a chain reaction in the right place at last. Jasmine is knocked out of the window at the end of the chain reaction) *Characters: Jasmine! *Gidget: I can't see her in the driveway. I think she bounced into Angelica's yard. *Cera: Oh, Jasmine! (hears Sally talking) Hey, everyone. Sally is trying to tell us something. *Gidget: What is it, girl? *Brenda: I believe she says that this was no accident!! *Dory and Cappy: What?! *Eric: What do you mean?! *Brenda: I mean Little Miss Muffet was pushed off her tuffet... by Ariel!! *Characters: What!?! WHAT?!? *Ariel: Wait a minute! You-- you don't think I meant to knock Jasmine out of the window, do you, Brenda? *Brenda: That's Ms. Brenda to you, you back stabbing murderer! *Ariel: Now, it was only an accident, guys. Come on. You gotta believe me. *Gidget: We believe you, Ariel. Right, Cera? *Cera: Well, uh-- I don't like confrontations! *Calhoun: Where is your honor, dirtbag?! You are an absolute disgrace! You don't deserve to do your-- Hey! *Brenda: You just couldn't handle Jasmine cuttin' in on your playtime, could you, Ariel? Didn't want to face the fact that Jasmine just might be Darby's new favorite female. So you got rid of her. Well, what if Darby starts playing with me more, Ariel, huh? You're gonna knock me out of the window too?! *Miss Piggy: I don't think we should give her the chance. *Calhoun: There she is, ladies. *Super Heroines: Get her! *Brenda: Let's string her up by her tail fin! *Miss Piggy: I've got dibs on her hair! *Eric: Would you girls stop it? *Miss Piggy: Tackle her! *Ariel: No, no, no! W-W-Wait! *Eric: Girls, stop it! *Ariel: I can explain everything. *Eric: I said, stop it, in the name of the law! *Ariel: No, no, no, no! Wait! Wait I can explain everything! *Jon: Darby, c'mon! *Darby: Okay, Dad, be right down. I've got to get Jasmine. *Calhoun: Retreat! (The females all drop Ariel and rush back to their places. Darby enters the room and heads straight for the desk where Ariel is lying. Darby overlooks Ariel and begins searching around the room. *Darby: Dad, do you know where Jasmine went? *Jon: No, I haven't seen her. *Brenda: Psssst! (she points to Lisa who writes a hangman's noose) *Jon: Darby, I'm going out the door! *Darby: But, Dad, I can't find her! *Jon: Just grab some other toy and let's go. *Darby: Well, okay. (grabs Ariel and runs away into the car) I couldn't find my Princess Jasmine. I know I left her right there. *Jon: Don't worry, Darby, I'm sure she's there, and I know you'll find her. (Upon seeing Darby bringing Ariel in the truck, that leaves, Jasmine jumps onto the back of the truck and sits down. Meanwhile, at the top of darby's house, a chain of monkeys falls into view, dangling a considerable distance above the ground. The rest of Darby's toys have regrouped at the window, supervising the lowering of the "monkey chain." *Gidget: It's too short! We need more monkeys! *Cera: (with an empty bucket in her hands) There aren't any more! That's the whole barrel. (shows Gidget the empty bucket, tosses it down, and runs back to the edge. She yells out of the window) Jasmine, the monkeys aren't working. We're formulating another plan. Stay calm. Oh, where could she be? Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Toy Story Parts